ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nostalgia Critic Requests
Since he is back now and even reviewing movies that aren't quite nostalgic here are some requests. Movies *Mr Magorium's Wonder Emporium. *Jetsons the Movie. *The Swan Princess Movies. *The Punisher (80's one). *Mars Attacks. *The Fantastic Four (90's one). *Vertical Limit. *The Beethoven Movies. *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas. *George of the Jungle 1 & 2. *The Secret Agents Club. *Bartok the Magnificent. *Rocky and Bullwinkle movie. *Popeye (1980 movie) *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. *Casper: A Spirited Beginning. *Casper meets Wendy. *Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star *Pokemon The Movie 2000 *Twilight *Green Lantern (2011 movie) *The Last Airbender (2010 movie) *Fred: The Movie *BloodRayne *Speed Racer (2008 movie) *Night of the Demon (1980 movie) *The Island at the Top of the World *The Toxic Avenger *The Country Bears *The Smurfs (2011 movie) *Yogi Bear (2011 movie) *Re-Animated *Titan A.E. *Leave it To Beaver (1997 movie) *Ghost Rider (2007 movie) *Adventures of the American Rabbit *Bedtime Stories *Natural-Born Killers *Manos: The Hands of Fate *Summer of Sam *The Boondock Saints *Deck the Halls *Mars Needs Moms *Ballistica: Ecks vs Sever *Barbie Movies *The Mummy Trilogy *Van Helsing *The Jungle Book (90's Live Action Movie) *The Scorpion King *The Punisher (80's one) *The Snow Queen (1995 TV animated movie) *The Snow Queen's Revenge *Snow White: Happily Ever After *G.I. Joe the Movie *G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra *The Scooby Doo Animated Movies *Scooby Doo 2 *Garfield 1 & 2 *Barney the Dinosaur Movie *A Little Princess (90's One) *The Secret Garden (90's One) *Flipper (90's One) *Free Willy Sequels *Richie Rich Christmas Movie *Speed 2: Cruise Control *Pluto Nash *The Princess and the Goblin *The Princess and the Pea *The Christopher Reeve Superman Movies *Superman Returns *Titanic (1997) *Batman Returns *Batman Forever *Andre *Britannic *Kingdagarden Cop *Babes in Toyland (Animated One) *The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure TV Shows: *Yin Yang Yo! *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Iron Man/Fantastic Four(Marvel Action Hour) *2 Stupid Dogs *Out of Jimmy's Head *Battletoads *Chespirito *The Spectacular Spider-Man Old vs New *Spider-Man (2002) vs The Amazing Spider-Man (2012). *Ultimate Avengers (2006) vs The Avengers (2012). *Black Christmas (1974) vs Black Christmas (2006) *The Crazies (1973) vs The Crazies (2009) *Littlest Pet Shop (1995) vs Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) vs He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) *Doctor Dolittle (1964) vs Doctor Dolittle (1998) *Thundercats (1985) vs Thundercats (2011) *Superfriends (1973) vs Justice League (2001) *Scarface (1932) vs Scarface (1983) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) vs The Batman (2004) *Biker Mice from Mars(1993) vs Biker Mice from Mars(2006) *Doctor Who(1963) vs Doctor Who(2005) *Battlestar Galactica(1978) vs Battlestar Galactica(2004) *Don't Be Afraid of the Dark(1973) vs Don't Be Afraid of the Dark(2011) *Astro Boy(1963) vs Astro Boy(2003) *The Evil Dead (1981) vs. Evil Dead (2013) *Carrie (2002) vs. Carrie (2013) *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) vs. Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) * Superman (1978) vs. Man of Steel (2013) Raiders of the Story Arc *G.I. Joe. *Talespin. *Beast Wars. *Batman Beyond. *Justice League. *Jem. *Fantastic Four (90's animated series) *The Incredible Hulk (90's animated series) *Star Trek (All of them) Top 11 Lists *Batman Villains. *Superheroes *Supervillains *Family Guy Episodes *Futurama Episodes *Superman TAS Episodes *Justice League Episodes *Opeing Movie Logos with Fanfare *Worst Villain Songs *Star Trek Episodes (all of them) *Funny Scenes from Wreck-It Ralph & Others *Batman Beyond Episodes *X-Men Episodes *Animaniacs Episodes *Crossovers *TV Soundtracks Themed Months *Another Disneycember (made for DVD sequels, live action) *Marvel comic book movies Blade, X-Men, Blade II, Spider-Man, Daredevil, X2: X-Men United, Hulk, The Punisher, Spider-Man 2, Blade: Trinity, Elektra, Fantastic Four, X-Men: The Last Stand, Ghost Rider, Spider-Man 3, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Punisher: War Zone, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Iron Man 2, Thor, X-Men: First Class, Captain America: The First Avenger, Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengence, The Avengers, The Amazing Spider-Man and Iron Man 3 *Blue Sky Animated Movies (Wait till they make more movies) *The Bond Movies *DC Comic Book Movies **Superman and the Mole Men **Batman (1966) **Superman (1978) **Superman II **Swamp Thing **Superman III **Supergirl **Superman IV: The Quest for Peace **The Return of Swamp Thing **Batman (1989) **Batman Returns **Batman: Mask of the Phantasm **Batman Forever **Batman & Robin **Steel **Catwoman **Batman Begins **Constantine **V for Vendetta **Superman Returns **The Dark Knight **Watchmen **Jonah Hex **The Losers **Batman: Under the Red Hood **Green Lantern **The Dark Knight Rises Editorials *The Ben 10 franchise *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *The Little Mermaid (Disney Tv Series) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Phineas and Ferb *Kim Possible *Star Wars The Clone Wars *House of Mouse *Disney of the 2000s era (both shows and films) *Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated *Disney Owning Star Wars & Marvel *Marvel Cinematic Universe: Past, Present, and Future *Sofia the First Category:Nostalgia Critic